


By Any Other Name by Entanglednow [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, Hunting, M/M, Podfic, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of By Any Other Name by Entanglednow read by Rhea314<br/><b>Summary</b>: He doesn't know his name, he doesn't know who he is, and neither does the werewolf he's on the run with. But he's pretty sure they hunt monsters, because they seem to be really good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name by Entanglednow [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/566258) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



** **

art by [pandora_gold](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold)

 **Title** : By Any Other Name  
**Author** : Entanglednow  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply.  
Tags: Action/Adventure, Angst, Amnesia, Violence, Witches, Hunting, Readers warning note: Underage  
**Summary** : He doesn't know his name, he doesn't know who he is, and neither does the werewolf he's on the run with. But he's pretty sure they hunt monsters, because they seem to be really good at it.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/566258)  
**Length** 3:28:42 no music, 3:31:25 w/music MP3s:  
[no music zip](???) unavailable at this time  
[w/music zip](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/By%20Any%20Other%20Name%20by%20Entanglednow.mp3.zip)  
Audiobooks made by the wonderful Fire-Juggler:  
[no music zip](???) unavailable at this time  
[with music zip](???)unavailable at this time

 

distortion is fixed at ~25 min, and ~1hr and 2hr49min if you notice any other problems let me know. I've listened through and this should be a clean copy. Hope to have audiobook and non-music versions back up and fully fixed soon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: "By Any Other Name"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919334) by [pandora_gold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold)




End file.
